Tomoyo's revenge
by Arybeth
Summary: A silly little fic I happened to write while my brain was invaded by boredom during history class, involving Sakura, Tomoyo, a desperate Eriol and a freaked-out Syaoran. Story's better than the summary, anyway. My first fic, so please review!


**Tomoyo's revenge**

-A pretty silly tale by Arybeth-

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Clear enough? Good!

Syaoran and Sakura were walking down the street, a small distance between each other, causing Syaoran's usual annoying but cute blushing. Sakura was holding a bunch of Sakura-Cards in her hand, analyzing them, almost as to figure out which one to use to make the idiot boy standing next to her figure out he loved her. What was so hard to get, anyway?

They suddenly ran into Tomoyo, who was sitting on a bench, looking miserable.

'What's wrong, Tomoyo-chan?'

Tomoyo didn't answer, but she threw Sakura a broken-hearted glance with her wide, blue, sad eyes and started crying like a maniac.

'Boo-hoo, wah-waaah! Sob, sob!'

'Whoa!' said Syaoran. 'The last time I saw her like that, her camera was broken!'

'Oh, no!' squeaked Sakura. 'This must be really bad!' she panicked, and then added to her very sad friend:

'C'mon, Tomoyo-chan! Tell Sakura what happened!'

Tomoyo managed to calm down for a bit.

'It's Hiiragizawa-kun! After all this time of being his friend, worrying for him, cooking even…! Sob, Sob! That jerk! I even wrote him a song! I even sorted his underwear!'

'Say… what?!?' Syaoran asked, shocked.

Tomoyo ignored him.

'And _he _doesn't even look at me! He dumped me for that chicken-legged woman, Mizuki!'

Syaoran was rolling on the ground, laughing. Sakura cast him an angry look that caused him to stop and blush abruptly. Tomoyo continued with her raving, her sadness quickly becoming anger.

'That jerk! I'll rip that idiotic smile and shove it right up his--'

'Tomoyo-chan!' Sakura squealed. 'This is not Eriol-kun's fault!'

'It isn't?'

'No!' Sakura said with importance. 'Mizuki is your aim!' she continued, with a diabolic smile, showing Tomoyo a shotgun.

Tomoyo looked at it for a second, and then eyed Sakura.

'I'd prefer something more elegant!'

'Oh, right! How about a sniper?'

Syaoran looked at Sakura's diabolic smile and began asking his conscience what he had done to himself.

Tomoyo was still pondering on her revenge weapon, when she saw Eriol waiting on the other side of the street, and the butt-faced woman Mizuki waiting to cross. A demented look appeared on Tomoyo's face, just like when there were cuts in prices at the Filming Equipment Store.

'Evrika! I know it!'

Next thing Syaoran knew, Tomoyo and Sakura were in a small van with the peace sign on the doors, and a bunch of hippies screaming after them. Tomoyo was driving like a maniac, her demented look not gone, and Sakura was stroking her shotgun in the left seat (are right seats at the stirring wheel in Japan? Not really sure… Anyhow…)

Before Syaoran knew it, Mizuki-chicken-legs was just a puddle of goo on the street.

Eriol ran to her disgusting form and eyed Tomoyo, who was staring down at Mizuki, admiring her masterpiece.

'Oh, thank you, goddess from heaven! You are my guardian angel, Tomoyo-san!'

'Say what?'

'Oh, maiden divine, you are a descendant of Helen, as she danced gracefully on the walls of Troy!'

'Hiiragizawa-kun, are you feeling alright?'

'Yes, my heroine, I am now! You won't believe what _hell_ I went through with that woman! "Eriol, do this, Eriol do that! I don't like this, I want that…" It was driving me nuts! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are my savior!'

'Reaaaaly?' Tomoyo blushed. 'Oh, Eriol-kun!'

'Oh, and thanks for sorting my underwear! I was really lost between the boxers and the tights.'

'My pleasure, Eriol-kun!'

So they joined hands and walked into the sunset, while Syaoran was running down the sidewalk, trying to avoid Sakura who was close behind him, shotgun still in hands.

'Syaoran! Wait for me, cutie!'

'Shit, shit, shit! Why the hell didn't I stick with Meilin? WHY?

Chiharu threw Yamazaki a skeptical look.

'Yeah, right!'

'But it's really true!' the boy protested.

'Of all your crazy, idiotic stories,' Rika begun, 'this one is the stupidest and most unbelievable I heard!'

'But…'

'Honestly, Yamazaki,' Chiharu continued, 'I have no idea where you come up with these things. I can't believe I actually thought you could tell a true story for once!'

'You could've thought up a better lie to explain Mizuki-sensei missing today.' Nauko approved.

'It's true, I tell you!' Yamazaki yelled. 'You'll see! I…'

He couldn't continue, because Syaoran, who was running and screaming like a maniac, interrupted him.

'Run for your lives!'

Sakura closely followed.

'Come back, you cutie!'

**THE END**

**Author's notes**: Well, this is my first fanfic ever, so don't be too harsh. It's supposed to be funny, but if you think it isn't, please tell me, so I can try and concentrate on adventure or drama or something… Anyway, hope you review, and if there are any tips you can give me, I'd appreciate it. I'm new here!


End file.
